


Man on the Line

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brock is bad news, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Loki, Hurt Steve, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsessive Behavior, Song Insipred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Loki have been happy together for 6 months, when Steve ex gets back in touch.  Steve will never go back to him but Loki is worried by the constant phone calls and that Steve wont tell him what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 in song inspired series. the Lyrics are included at the beginning
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> Below is a link for the song sung by Chris De Burgh
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCvh02narI0

_Man on the Line_   
_There's a man on the line, he is wasting my time,_   
_He calls me everyday, he's got nothing to say,_   
_And at the dead of night when I turn out the light,_   
_The telephone rings, it's him again;_

_I wouldn't mind if he told me,_   
_Just what the hell is going on,_   
_He like a man in a fever,_   
_I know that something is wrong,_   
_He's whispering your name!_

_There's a man on the line and he is wasting my time,_   
_He calls me every day, and he won't go away,_   
_Is he part of a plan, is he a government man,_   
_Well one thing is true, he's after you;_

_He must be totally crazy,_   
_He must be out of his mind,_   
_To be in love with a lady,_   
_Ah when that lady is mine,_   
_He's whispering your name, whispering your name,_   
_Tell me, tell me,_

_How many men have seen this heaven,_   
_How many down in flames,_   
_How many men are lost forever,_   
_How many still in chains?_   
_Just whispering your name, whispering your name..._

_There's a man on the line and he's still wasting my time,_   
_He calls me day after day and it's always the same,_   
_And at the dead of the night,_   
_When I turn out the light,_   
_The telephone rings, yes it's him again;_

_He's got me deep in suspicion,_   
_He's got me looking at you,_   
_He like a man with a mission,_   
_Ah tell me what did you do?_   
_He's whispering your name, whispering your name,_   
_Tell me, tell me,_

_How many men have seen this heaven,_   
_How many down in flames,_   
_How many men are lost forever,_   
_How many still in chains?_   
_Just whispering your name, whispering your name,_

_Oh there's a man on the line - whispering your name!_

 

6 months. Steve couldn’t believe it had only been 6 months with Loki in his life. It had felt much longer and so right. Ok, their work commitments meant they didn’t see each other as often as he would like, but with Loki running both the operations and the legal sides of the company and Steve being made project lead on two major contracts, they had to take advantage of what time they had. They spent most of their free time at the house, with Loki sleeping there most weekends. Loki had been welcomed into the odd family just as Thor had been and Loki found he liked the group of friends. Plus Loki’s studio apartment was a little cramped for two people. He had considered asking Loki to move in with him but he was sure Darcy would drive the other man mad within a month and Steve wasn’t ready yet to leave the girls.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts by the landline ringing. Few people even had that number, everyone just used their cell phones. He reached for the receiver, racking his brain as to who it could be. The right name surfaced 10s too late.

“Stevie. I hoped it would be you who answered. Didn’t fancy running the gauntlet of your girlfriends before they let me speak to you.” Brock Rumlow’s voice sounded cheerful through the ear piece.

“Brock, whatever you’ve got to say I don’t care. You’ve been out of my life for 3 years and I would like it to stay that way.” Steve knew he should hang up, but he was never rude.

“Hey, I just want to catch up. I’ve tried to call before but your guard dogs keep hanging up on me. I know I made a huge mistake and I don’t expect anything. It’s just you were a good friend before all that shit went down.” Pleaded Brock.

Steve had this problem. He was a sucker for giving people second chances, but Brock wasn’t just anybody. He had hurt Steve so badly that he nearly quit his job and move out of state to get away from him. “No I’m sorry. I made it clear I didn’t want you around. I’ve moved on and it would be better if you didn’t call here again. Goodbye Brock.”

Steve put the phone down. The call had shaken him up a little. Brock had started off as the perfect boyfriend, always around, keen to take Steve out in the evenings and generally very attentive. The problem was is those attentions soon became an attempt to control Steve. He wasn’t happy when Steve did extra hours in work or had a commission and he was always hinting that that Steve to move out of the house and live with him after the first month together. He had refused point blank to move out, but did cut back on the hours he worked which he realised later could have cost his career dearly. The girls didn’t like Brock and neither had Bucky, but kept quite as long as Steve was happy.

11 month later it had all been over and done with. Steve was hurting but with the girls and Bucky around him, he had held it together and now he was sure he was with the one he was meant to be with.

 

There were two more phone calls which could have been Brock over the next few days but no one was sure. Natasha picked up the first and the line went dead. Loki got the second.

“Who the hell are you?” that man on the other end growled.

“As this is my boyfriend’s phone, I think I’ll ask that question.” Loki replied calmly.

“Little shit.” The voice whispered and then hung up.

“Who was that?” Steve asked coming into the living room from the kitchen carrying chips and dips.

“I hope it was a crank call or a wrong number. Either way he was very rude.” Answered Loki reaching for the chips.

 

There was nothing for the next week and Steve pushed it from his mind. Until he was heading out from work to meet Loki for lunch to find Brock sitting on the hood of his car. Steve tried to walk away down the side walk, but Brock followed him. Steve turned to face him.

“Brock, I am going to be polite once. Leave me alone.” Steve tried not swear unless he need to, but he felt that could become one of those times.

“Come on Steve. I don’t want much. I just want to talk and clear the air between us. We never did do that.” Brock raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Steve took a few deep breaths. Brock had a point, their relationship never had the closure he had wanted. It didn’t really make any difference to Steve after all this time, as he had everything he could have wanted with Loki. Still maybe this was something Brock needed and Steve could do that.

“Ok but now isn’t a good time for me, I meeting my boyfriend and he doesn’t get that long for lunch.” Said Steve, want to be clear from the first that he was unavailable.

Brock had already guessed from the guy who answered to phone a week ago, but pretended he didn’t. “I’m glad you found someone else. I know I hurt you a lot. He must be something special to get passed the walls you would have put up.”

“He is and I’ve got to go. You still got the same number?” Brock nodded. “Ok I’ve still got it somewhere I’ll call you.” Steve hurried away.

Brock let him get a little ahead and followed. Steve turned into a bistro on the next block, where he sat at a table with a tall dark haired man. Whatever doubt Brock had was gone when the other man gave Steve a very sweet, loving kiss. Brock rolled his eyes. Steve was the loyal, trusting type and great in bed. Brock had loved having Steve there to come home to, someone who would always be there and he was determined to have that again. Brock could get his kinks elsewhere. He would just have to be more careful this time. He had tried on and off the last 3 years but he had been unlucky that it had always been the girls picking up the phone and shutting him down before he could talk to Steve. This time he was sure he had him, he just needed to get rid of the boyfriend.

 

Steve didn’t call Brock straight away. He talked to Loki first. He didn’t feel happy about meeting up with an Ex unless Loki was ok with it. Loki listen to everything Steve had to say before making a comment.

“It’s been a while since you two were together. Surly he would be past this by now. What happened between you two?” Asked Loki. He knew that they been together for a while and that he was the reason Steve had been on his own for so long before he met Loki, but as always Steve had kept things close to his chest.

“It was a really bad break up and he was responsible for most of it, but it took me a long time to think about dating again and I’m not sure if I only started again because it was you. It could be he feels guilty and wants to make amends.” Steve kept things as general as possible. He didn’t want to talk about the circumstances around the break up and Loki knew better then to ask again. Steve only told you what he wanted you to know, he had made that clear that first night. It hadn’t been a problem so far.

Still Loki had a bad feeling about the whole thing. “Do you need this Steve?”

“No, I’m over him, I’ve got you and I’m happy. Look if you’re not comfortable, I won’t see him or you can come with me.”

Loki knew Steve was handing him a way out of this and as tempting as it was for him to shut it down now, he also knew it wasn’t his place to interfere with this. Loki wasn’t convinced that Steve didn’t need this and if it made things better for Steve, Loki would agree to anything.

“I’m fine with it, really. You can give him some closure and you don’t need me hovering round you. Just be careful, ok.”

Steve reach over and kissed Loki. Loki pulled him close and held him tight, not wanting to let go. Steve could tell that Loki needed some reassurance and pulled him into the bedroom to show him just how much he loved him.

 

Brock called again before Steve was able to find the number to his cell. Darcy answered and it took all her restrained not to slam it back down again.

“Steve there.” The voice was sharp.

“He’s here. Tell me why you want him, Brock” Darcy said just as sharply back.

“That’s between me and him. Now can I speak to him?”

Steve had heard the exchange and hurried over “Its ok Darc, I’ll talk to him.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow, but handed over the receiver. Steve knew that with minutes his phone would be buzzing with questions from the others as Darcy was bound to text Nat and Jane the second she left the room. He signed and put the receiver to his ear.

 

Loki came over later that evening. He too had received a host of texts, mostly asking him to come over to the house so he could get Steve to stay away from Brock. He found Steve in the kitchen, cooking and hiding.

“I take it that Brock called again.” Loki said.

Steve nodded. “I’m meeting him later in the week. He wanted me to go to his place, but I went for a busy bar. I think I want people around. Are you sure you’re ok with this? Say the word and I’ll cancel.”

“Word.” Loki said in his head. To Steve he said “I’m ok.”

They both knew he was lying.

 

After Steve refused come to his apartment, Brock had suggested that they meet up in their favourite bar when they were dating and Steve had reluctantly agreed. The good thing about it was it was all in the open, with no partitioned areas you got in other places. Things had gone well, Brock had apologised for the way he behaved, claiming he had no idea why he did what he did and that he had been happy with Steve. Steve listened and did acknowledge the girls could be intimidating if you weren’t use to them (“Loki was coping just fine” he thought to himself). When things were settled, Brock started asking about Loki. Steve wasn’t too happy about this and kept his answer short, without detail, although he did slip out that he worked a lot and stayed over on weekends. His current relationship was none of Brock’s business.

When Brock started pushing for more information, Steve decided it was time to go.

“Oh Ok.” Brock said looking disappointed. “I’m glad we could do this. I hope we can get back to being friends.”

“There is a long way to go before that happens, Brock. I just hope you can find someone yourself.”

Brock nodded then leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve pulled away, but gave Brock the benefit of the doubt, he had always been very physical.

“Right, bye then.” Said Steve, as a hurried away.

Brock eyes followed Steve as he left, then walked over to the guy sitting at the table opposite. He took the $100 Brock held out and handed over the Camera. Brock checked out the shot. From the angle the guy had, it looked like Brock had caught Steve full on the mouth, much better than he had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always wlecome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets more and more suspicious of Brock

Loki had hoped that it was over, but the phone calls kept coming and for some reason only when Loki was in the house when Steve was out. They all followed the same lines, The voice at the other end would ask for Steve, would seem surprised that he wasn’t there and never left a single message. Loki couldn't be sure it was a Brock calling but it didn’t stop him getting worried. Loki tried to think there wasn’t anything to this but the sinking feeling was getting stronger and it was starting to show as he was getting snappy with Steve. Steve hadn’t changed, but Loki was starting to wonder every time he answered the phone if he was talking to Brock.

Loki ran in to Brock on his way to meet Steve after work, about 5 weeks after they met up. A stocky man a little shorter then him with brown hair almost run him over on the sidewalk. Loki tried to move on when the man grabbed his arm.

“Your Loki right, I’m Brock. I’m an old friend of Steve’s.” The man said.

Loki wanted to push Brock away and leave but his curiosity got the better of him. “Right, you and he use to date. He told me about you. It nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, it’s nice to put a face to the name. Steve mentions you for time to time. I tell you, it was nice to get back in touch with him, I’ve missed him.” Said Brock, smiling.

Loki started a little. He had hoped that he had been wrong about Steve and Brock talking behind his back, but clearly he wasn't. Also he had expected Steve to do more than just mention him. He decided to dig a little deeper. 

“So what does Steve say about me, nothing I need to kill him over I hope.” Loki tried to sound as casual as possible.

“Don’t worry. Steve doesn’t spill secrets. He did say that you were a really good friend.”

Friend? That wasn’t right. Steve loved him, didn’t he? “We’re a little more than that, trust me.” There was a warning there that Brock couldn’t miss.

“Right, that’s it.” Brock replied with only a slight hint of sarcasm. “Listen, Steve said you work in construction, always busy. My Boss has bought a plot in New Jersey and was looking to build. Let me have your card and I’ll try and send some business your way.”

Loki doubted the company needed a referral from this man, but he got out a card all the same. He resisted the urge to shove in down his throat, handing it over instead. Brock got out his wallet to put the card away and pull something else out with it which fell to the floor. Without thinking, Loki bent down to pick it up. It was the photo from the bar and Loki couldn’t help staring. Brock took it back quickly.

“Look, don’t tell Steve I’ve still got that. I just couldn’t throw it away when we spilt up. Please he’ll kill me if he finds out you've seen it.”

Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. There was no way that photo was 3 years old. Loki had been with Steve when he bought the jacket he was wearing, the jacket he had been wearing the night he met Brock, the night it seemed he kissed Brock. Loki turned away without another word and went back to his office. He text Steve claiming that he had been called back to work and would see him tomorrow. Steve replied came back quickly. Loki sat alone as the room got cold, staring at the photo of him and Steve on his desk. He made a decision. He went home and called Nat.

 

Of all the girls in Steve life, Nat was far and away the most level headed and seemed to know Steve better than any of them. Loki hoped she could give him some thing because right now he was lost and alone.

There was a knock on the door and Loki got up to answer it.

“Right I hope this is important as you just disturbed the first night me an…………Shit Loki, what’s up you look like hell.” Natasha started sounding pissed and finished by giving Loki a big hug. She looked at Loki like another brother now and not just because of Jane and Thor.

“I’m sorry, but you’re the only one I can talk to about this. I need to know what happened with Steve and Rumlow.” Said Loki hugging Nat back.

“I knew that jerk being back would be trouble. What has Steve told you?” Nat said pushing Loki to sit on the sofa before joining him.

“Just that they had a bad break up and it was nearly all Brock’s fault, but I’m worried. I think Steve may want to try again with him.”

“That will never happen. Steve would never go back to Brock. I still can’t believe he talked to him at all.”

“Why? What did he do? I know they’ve talked more then he’s told me and I’m sure he let Brock kiss him.” 

“That isn’t true. Unless I’ve seen proof, I won’t believe it and ever than I would want it checked for Photoshop.” This at least made Loki smile a little. “As for what happened, I can’t tell you. You know what Steve is like. There are just things about his past he won’t talk about. The only reason me and the others know was because we were there through it all. If I tell you when he hasn’t, he will never trust me again. All I can say is that I’m certain that he will never go back to that arsehole.”

Loki nodded, understanding Nat reason, but Nat could see he wasn’t convinced.

Natasha grabbed Loki’s hand. “Loki, I have never seen him look happier and that is because of you. Do you really think he would cheat on you?”

“No. He’s not a cheater, but all I'm doing is working right now. We hardly see each other. What if he needs someone who is more available?” Loki looked a little panicked that he could lose Steve because of work. The idea of resigning was not far from his mind.

Nat saw and faced Loki to look at her “Look at me Loki, Steve loves you, he will never cheat and he will be with you unless you give him a dam good reason not to be. And don't use work as an excuse, Steve’s as bad as you.”

Loki began to finally relax. Nat was right and that's why he called her. 

“Loki, if you’re talking to me, I take it you haven’t talked to Steve about any of this.” As she predicted, Loki shook his head. “Well, this is what you do. You get over there and you talk to him. I’m going back to Clint’s and Darcy is out with Jane, so you’ve got the house to yourselves tonight.”

Loki smiled. 

 

Nat left a little while later and Loki was soon parking by the house. He had been given a key months ago so he let himself in, hoping to surprise Steve. It was Loki who ended up surprised.

“………you still love me. You needed someone who can be there for you all the time, not expect you to fit around his work schedule.”

“We are not talking about me and Loki. I want to know why your here, it would have been better to meet else where if you wanted to, Brock.”

Loki walked through the door into the living room. He watched as Brock walked over to Steve and took his hand. Steve had noticed Loki and his surprise at seeing his boyfriend there meant he snatched his hand back a second too late. Brock turned around and saw Loki, a smirk on his face.

Loki lunged at Brock, sending him flying. Loki was on top of him and he punched him once before Steve got his arm around him and pulled him back. Brock got to his feet and bolted. Loki struggled and then went limp in Steve’s arms. When he was sure he was back in control, Steve let Loki go.

“What the hell, Loki? What is going on?” Steve asked. he had never seen his boyfriend act like that.

“Do I needed to ask you the same question, Steve? What was he doing here, I thought it was all sorted with Brock weeks ago. I know you’ve been talking to him and that you’ve kissed him.” Said Loki sadly.

“What? Loki, you really don’t want to be saying what I think your saying.” Steve replied through gritted teeth.

Loki pushed off the floor. “Don’t please, don’t lie. I’ve seen the photo. The one from the night you meet up. If that was it, it's fine we can forget it, but I need to know if you still want him.”

“Get out!” Steve growled. 

Loki looked stunned. Steve never got angry. They had argued before, what couple hadn’t but Steve always stayed calm. “Steve….”

“I said GET OUT. How dare you come in here and accuse me of cheating. I would never do that, not to you, not to anyone. I don't know what photo you’re talking about and that is the first time I said more than 3 words to Brock since we meet up. Now get your stuff, leave the key and get the hell away from me.”

Steve stormed off to Nat’s room and slammed the door. Loki stared after him. This had gone so completely wrong and now it looked like what he feared had happened. He had lost the most important person in his life. He went to their…to Steve’s room and grabbed his clothes and other bits and shoved them into a bag. He put the key by the phone and left, closing the front door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've maybe made Brock very starker like and very devious, I just hope it wasn't too much

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
